


Car Trouble

by dracogotgame



Series: Malfoy's Muggle Misadventures [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: "Harry, the car won't start. I think there's water in the carburetor"





	Car Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/14697.html)

"Harry, the car won't start."

Harry looked up from the puzzle he was failing to solve and turned a puzzled frown in the direction of his all too innocent looking boyfriend. "Really?"

Draco nodded sagely. "I think there's water in the carburetor" he put in helpfully.

Now Harry wasn't condescending by nature. There were things where he would never question Draco's opinion. Potions, hair gel, dress robes- Draco was clearly the expert. Cars and anything remotely mechanical? Not so much. This _was_ the same bloke who had tried to Avada Kedavra their washing machine. So if Harry didn't set much store by Draco's opinion on their Chevy, he thought he was well within his rights.

"I'm sure it's fine" he finally said, dismissing the issue as trivial and going back to his puzzle.

Draco shook his head. "I'm telling you there's water in the carburetor" he insisted.

Harry frowned. "Draco, it's probably just a small blow-out. I'm telling you it's fine."

"And I'm telling you there's water in the carburetor!"

Harry was getting a tad annoyed now. "You don't even know what a carburetor is!"

"Look, we can argue about this all night, but it doesn't change the _fact_ that there is water in the…"

"Merlin's pants! Fine, I'll go look at it. Where's the car anyway?"

Draco didn't even bat an eyelid as he replied "At the bottom of the lake."

****


End file.
